<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Незаменимых людей нет by chemomustdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390611">Незаменимых людей нет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomustdie/pseuds/chemomustdie'>chemomustdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nirvana (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomustdie/pseuds/chemomustdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Криста уже два месяца как не было с ними. Курт тяжело пережил смерть своего лучшего друга. Это буквально был его самый близкий человек, и Курт винил себя в его смерти. Не уберег, не остановил, не помог, не уследил…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Незаменимых людей нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«…и вот он приходит весь такой из себя панк с длинными немытыми волосами, смотрит на меня и говорит «Мэтт, зачем ты привел сюда фонарный столб? Он будет задевать потолки.» Я тогда подумал что он меня возненавидит. Потому что я только переехал в Абердин и потому что я был недостаточно панком - у меня были ботанские круглые очки, бабушкины свитера и я играл на классике. Я был настоящим кретином! А Курт тусил с крутыми мужиками из мелвинс и встречался с парнем. Мне так понравились парни из Абердина, ужас. Хотелось с ними постоянно тусить, я даже научился на электрогитаре из-за них играть, и панк полюбил…»<br/>— Ну все, Курт, это последняя на сегодня. Заканчивай, до добра это тебя не доведет. Тем более уже поздно… — Дейв подошел и со спины обнял своего парня. Криста уже два месяца как не было с ними. Курт тяжело пережил смерть своего лучшего друга. Это буквально был его самый близкий человек, и Курт винил себя в его смерти. Не уберег, не остановил, не помог, не уследил… Крист был для Курта словно старший брат. Такое ощущение, будто он был рядом всю жизнь. Парни познакомились, когда Курту было лет 15, тогда Крист его реально выручил. Чтобы Курт не скитался по квартирам своих многочисленных дядь и теть, Крист и его мать, Мария, разрешили ему пожить в комнате над семейной парикмахерской. Там же парни потом и репетировали, это было реальным штабом до того, как появилась «Лачуга». А потом они стали популярными, у них появились деньги, жалкая развалюха в маленьком дрянном городке стала не нужна. Группа переехала в Сиэтл, Крист купил отдельную квартиру, а Курт с Дэйвом съехались, купили дом. Они по настоящему любили друг друга, были идеальной парой. Эти отношения никогда не вредили группе - по крайней мере, так казалось им самим. Им, но, похоже, не Кристу. В последнее время ему становилось тяжелее. Наркотики, слава, внимание, нежеланное и резкое, со стороны общественности - Крист не смог это выдержать. «Невермайнд» погубил его. Его, луч солнца в жизни группы. Сколько раз Курт винил себя в смерти лучшего друга? Ведь это была его идея, записать альбом, который будет иметь новое звучание, его идеей было упорядочить и хаотическую музыку… а сейчас Криста нет и его не вернуть. <br/>А потом объявилась Кортни с ребенком. Сказала, что не сможет ее обеспечивать. Так трехлетняя Франчес оказалась в доме Курта - его дочь, самое светлое существо в мире. Курт пообещал себе, что ради нее откажется от наркотиков, станет жить нормальной жизнью, изменится. И он правда начал - дочка и Дэйв, люди, которых он любил больше всех на свете, вытаскивали его из депрессии, помогали избавиться от зависимости. Курт был благодарен им за это до гроба. Без них не было бы его самого. <br/>— Курт, вставай. Пойдем спать, уже почти два, — Дэйв взял Курта за руку и поднял с дивана. Блондин поднялся и благодарно посмотрел на него. <br/>Курт и Дэйв рассказали о своих отношениях четыре месяца назад. Они как раз были в туре, это был июнь, месяц прайда, и на каком-то интервью у Курта спросили, не гей ли он, и… На удивление, это восприняли так спокойно, будто никто и не сомневался. Ну да, со внешностью Курта…<br/>— Пойдем, — Кобейн легко чмокнул парня в уголок губ и они пошли в спальню. <br/>…<br/>— Ты спишь? — раздался шепот Курта в темноте. <br/>— Нет, что случилось? - Дэйв приподнялся на локте и взглянул на Курта, чье лицо в свете луны казалось еще бледнее. <br/>-- Я скучаю по Кристу. Без него Нирваны не будет, понимаешь?<br/>Дэйв все понимал. Он скучал по Кристу не меньше Курта. Высокий, пьяный и смешной, Крист умел спасти любую неловкую и грустную ситуацию. Дэйв знал, что Курт уже не сможет вернуть ту группу, которой она была раньше. Дело даже не в том, что никто не сможет играть на басу для Курта — просто не будет уже той атмосферы, да и песни зазвучат по другому. Не хуже, но по другому. А Курт не хотел по другому! <br/>Дэйв притянул Курта за талию и прижал к себе. Тот плакал, слезы текли по его щекам на подушку, на футболку Дэйва, падали на спутанные волосы. Курт, словно кот, прижался к брюнету. Им обоим было тяжело, будто из сердца каждого вырвали огромный кусок, оставив на месте лишь пустоту, которую они теперь пытались заполнить слезами. Что бы ни говорили — незаменимых людей нет.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>простите за скомканность это тяжелая эмоционально лично для меня работа надеюсь вам понравилось</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>